As is known in the art, signal isolators can be used to transfer signals (e.g., digital and/or analog signals) between circuits or systems operating in different voltage domains. As is also known in the art, signal isolators can be used in a variety of applications. In hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) applications, for example, signal isolators can be used to transfer signals between higher voltage systems and lower voltage systems of a HEV for controlling operation of the HEV. As one example, battery measurement signals may be transferred between battery packs of the HEV operating in a first voltage domain (e.g., voltages greater than about 100V) and battery management systems of the HEV operating in a second voltage domain (e.g., voltages less than about 10V) that is different from the first voltage domain for controlling charging and discharging of the battery packs. The battery packs can be used to drive an electric motor and other components of the HEV.